User talk:Sgt Sprinkles
fanfic I added my dude to the fanfic 01:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Im startin chapter 1 change it if you need to 20:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) What's a Surkov Bence67 11:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) by the way, should we put some fake image in for the surkov Dear SgtSprinkles, the edit you made on task force 145 didnt make any sence please clarifiy in a new message From LiLwArLoRd68 01:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) it makes no sence because how does hawk get the phone and how does he meet the guy from LiLwArLoRd68 01:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) but how does he meet the guy who meet the guy whos son who died Pearson's page I moved (Renamed) your character's page, if you didn't mind. I simply added spaces in the name. fanfic class no pick one of mine 18:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Referring to Trackers in Deniable Ops. Hey, I wanted to ask you if you could change your tracker article a little bit. The super soldier idea is good, but I think the invisibility part kind of kills the "somewhat" black operations experience. Could you make them super stealthy? :P -MerchantofDeath 21:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D -MerchantofDeath 21:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) MAC-V-SOG Hey, SGT Sprinkles, long time, no see. (On here, anyway.) I made a new fanfic, and I am wondering if you want to join. The article is the same as the heading for this section, with "Fanfic" at the end. It has parentheses at the ends, instead of quotation marks. (Long pause) Now that I think of it, link is here: MAC-V-SOG (Fanfic). Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 13:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Woops Sorry, I thought he was British :P -MerchantofDeath 13:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaah What was that, a useless comment?XDEATHMAN4aP90x 22:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Problems with Deniable Ops Hey, I want to ask you two things.... 1. Can you be a little more realistic. I know it's your character and that, but the double for James was kind of unrealistic. You could've probably have James punch the shit out of the two russians who were taking him to the baths, have them steal their clothes. Plus, having Fedorov run while screaming and crying was not the original attention for him. With the story, also, I was trying to focus on being somewhat realistic. I had to fix some stuff that you added, like the Nazi Camp and the NOVA-6 (I made it just a hallucination, since I'm not following the NOVA-6 storyline) and with the London Chapter ( I didn't really want a full blown Cuban and Russian Invasion of England, so I changed that) 2. Check your grammer. I'm not the best with writing grammer, but I try to be. Make sure to add some comma's, that's probably the biggest one. ....and that's it. I hope you are not offended, I'm just offering my opinion. -MerchantofDeath 21:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No problemo, bro :P -MerchantofDeath 22:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: After the Hunt Eh........... Can you choose another idea, because it kind of sounds too crazy. Plus, I was thinking of the next chapter as being stop Washington from being EMP'd. -MerchantofDeath 00:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL Could you please submit a picture of your character? You don't need to take a picture of yourself, you can do what the people who DO have a character did, used some kid from a movie (EX. I used a pic of Frankie Muniz, AMR used a pic of Alex Rider whoever plays him), or a kid from a video game (EX. Pillsbury used Ellis from the L4D Series). Please do this and thank you. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Character "Alexander Pearson". Hmmm. Interesting. I want you to know that it is highly unlikely for someone to own a HK417 and an MP7. They are military weapons, and would be taken from the soldier when arriving at their military base in the US. I seriously hope you don't think soldiers get to take their military-issued guns home. And you never gave me a picture of James for the Kid SEAL FF. One other thing, you should try to come up with a different name for your character whenever you make one. I seldom use a character more than once, except when they are in a series, like Alex Arthur in JO, or Dylon harris in KS. I have tons of characters (Alex Arthur, Cameron Dennis, Denny Arthur, Jason Arthur, Austin Sandler, Dylon Harris, Yassen Gregorovich, Zach Callahan, Jake Smitty, Alexei Girasev, Caleb Patterson, Sam David). I noticed that apart from Alexander Pearson, you only use James Pearson. When you go to make an article on him, you're gonna run into problems. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 18:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) When did I start to talk about nuke launchers? I am syaing Alexander couldn't use his dad's because his dad's gun would actually be the property of the US government, simply issued to the USMC, the army, and everyone else. Point is, his dad couldn't really own an MP7 or an HK417. They would be too new and advanced/modern for him when his dad would have used them. Also, please use correct grammar, and make sure what you are writing makes sense. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) HOMEFRONT IS THA BOMB AND BEATS CAWADOODY BY LIGHTYEARS MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /trololol Bumblebeeprime09 | This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 02:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC)